


After

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Ryan deals with the after-effects of a more complicated scene.</p><p>
  <i>"Don't go talking like that. You sound like a bad movie," Ryan teases, but flows immediately into the embrace, turning on his stool to put his arms around Sam and nuzzle his neck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

When Ryan wakes he feels groggy, uncertain what time of day it is. But his stomach is rumbling with hunger and he needs to piss, so he slips out of Sam's bed and into the bathroom. Washing up, he splashes cool water on his face, trying to focus, and the memories of the scene tumble down on him. When he opens the door and looks around for Sam, he's subdued, a little anxious.

"Hey," he says softly upon finding his lover in the kitchen. Ryan leans against the doorframe and gives Sam a crooked smile.

"Hey." Sam smiles back. He sets the tea towel and the dish he was drying down on the counter and goes over to wrap his arms around Ryan, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Um. A little weird," Ryan confesses, dragging a hand through his hair. Then he gives in to the urge and slips his arms around Sam's waist, laying his head on his lover's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fantastic," Sam says with a smile, holding Ryan close. "Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich. Getting some food into you might help."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Even so, it's a long moment before Ryan is able to step back and let go, but he finally does so. His gaze stays fixed on Sam as his lover moves about the kitchen. "Is that, um." He clears his throat, trying to broach an uncomfortable subject, knowing that he needs to. "You said that's normal? How I... how I reacted, I mean?"

"Have a seat," Sam says, gesturing at the island and pulling sandwich fixings from the fridge. "Yeah. It's totally normal. Well, not normal as in everyone's going to respond the same way, but totally within the realm of normal. A lot of it has to do with the chemicals in the brain and the whole endorphin/adrenaline thing during a scene like that."

"...Oh." Ryan hadn't even thought of it that way; it hadn't occurred to him that Sam could cause a reaction like that. "Yeah, right. Neurotransmitters are like drugs, I know." He nods. "When I do a triathlon I get pretty high. I mean, it's the only way to get through it, because otherwise the pain of enduring gets too intense, you know?"

"Exactly," Sam says. "So when we're doing something like this, your body floods with endorphins and other chemicals because of the pain and the pleasure and how you're pushing yourself, and then it drops like crazy when you're done. Not always - it depends on the intensity of the scene and a whole bunch of other things - but it can."

"Ah-ha." Ryan absorbs that with a nod. "So you're, um -- you're okay with it? That I reacted like that?" He's fucking embarrassed to think of how shaky he'd been, how uncertain.

"Are you serious?" Sam finishes putting together Ryan's sandwich, dumps some chips on the side and pushes the plate in front of him. "If I wasn't, I shouldn't be playing with you like that."

Hungry as he is, Ryan studies Sam for long moments. "You take this really seriously," he says, thinking about Sam's words through and through. "Like, your responsibility, when you're playing this way."

Sam nods, slowly making a second sandwich for himself. "Yeah, I do, and even more so now," he confesses softly.

"What's different about now?" Ryan asks, pushing his chips around on his plate. "You mean me?"

Sam nods again. "I don't want to risk losing you."

Ryan raises an eyebrow, surprised. "Over... what? Over me having a fucking panic attack? I don't see how that'd be your fault," he points out.

"No, not over the panic attack," Sam says, stopping what he's doing. "Over not taking good enough care of you when you have a drop like that. I don't want to lose your trust. It's one thing when you're playing with someone casually. It's different when you're in a relationship and what you're doing in scene affects everything else, or could."

Considering, Ryan eyes his sandwich. Then he gets to his feet and leans across the kitchen island. "Come here a second," he says softly, reaching out to stroke his fingers along Sam's jaw, then leaning in to kiss him. It blows his mind that Sam actually looks at things that way... like, taking care of Ryan, even though he's an independent adult. Because Ryan needed the care just then, he knows it's true. But he figures it still takes a special person to put themselves out that way.

"What's that for?" Sam says, smiling. Not that it has to be for anything, but coming right after what he said...

"I love you," Ryan whispers, and smiles slightly, brushing the backs of his fingers down Sam's throat. "That's what for."

Sam ducks his head a little, surprised by the wave of emotion that washes over him. "I love you too," he says then grins. "Now eat your sandwich."

"Yes, sir," Ryan teases, and obediently sits back down and digs into his food.

Sam finishes putting together his own plate and takes a seat at the island, beside Ryan. "Better?" he asks, nodding at the sandwich. Food usually makes a big difference.

"Better," Ryan agrees, bumping Sam companionably with his shoulder and letting him know it's not even the food so much as it is the company, the conversation. Although, "You make a mean sandwich."

Sam laughs. "It's one of my specialties," he says. "That and the lasagna." Which they both know damn well came from the local Italian deli.

"Mmm. My hero." Ryan grins and slugs some water, and for a few minutes they both focus on their food. But eventually he has to come out with a question, can't keep just holding it back. "When will you have some time off?" Because the idea of suddenly not being able to see Sam for months - especially after today - is kind of scary.

"Serious time?" Sam blows out a breath and shakes his head. "Probably not for two months, but there's no reason I can't fly out to see you on weekends."

Ryan nods slowly, playing idly with the last of his chips. "Can you do that?" His voice is tinged with doubt, even as his heart tries to latch onto that small hope. "You'd be so exhausted. At work, I mean."

"Hey, I've done it before just so I could party with my mates. I sure as hell can do it to see you," Sam says, leaning in closer and putting his arm around Ryan's waist. "Nothing's going to keep us apart."

"Don't go talking like that. You sound like a bad movie," Ryan teases, but flows immediately into the embrace, turning on his stool to put his arms around Sam and nuzzle his neck.

Sam laughs and twists his head so he can kiss Ryan, licking into his mouth.

"Mmm." Ryan slides a hand into Sam's hair and deepens the kiss. Now in the aftermath, even though he's finally relaxing, his fears assuaged, he feels like he can't get close enough to his lover.

"You are so fucking hot," Sam grins when they break for breath, one hand sliding up the inside of Ryan's thigh, under the leg of his boxers, the other tugging him still closer.

"Yeah? I think you'd better fuck me then," Ryan murmurs against his lover's lips, his body tensing in anticipation. "But I want to be on top."

Fuck. Sam groans, his cock responding eagerly. "You mean ride me?" he asks, teasing his fingers higher. "Couch or bed?"

"Couch." Ryan hadn't even thought about it, but maybe he's not quite ready to have sex in that bed again just yet. He needs to restore his equilibrium with Sam a bit more. He carefully disentangles and slips down from his stool, but his hands are busy, pulling Sam's shirt out of the way so he can dip his fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans.

Sam helps out, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to his floor, but he lets Ryan work on his jeans, too busy licking into his lover's mouth and biting at his lips. "There's lube under the cushions," he murmurs against his mouth, grinning, his eyes sparkling.

Ryan finishes unzipping Sam's jeans and pulls back. "Then get your ass in there," he teases, swatting Sam's thigh. He grins and drops his boxers right where he is.

"Yes, sir," Sam murmurs, shedding his jeans on the way to the couch where he throws himself down, already rummaging under the cushions for the lube. "Here we go," he grins, handing it over to Ryan, his breath catching at the sight of his lover, naked and so fucking perfect.

Ryan closes his hand around the small bottle and straddles Sam's thighs, kneeling up on the cushion. He braces one hand on the back of the couch and reaches back with the other, shutting his eyes and trembling faintly as he pushes two slick fingers into himself. 

"You are so fucking beautiful," Sam says, sliding his hands up Ryan's chest, fingers stroking over his nipples, pinching gently, then a little harder.

With a soft whimper, Ryan rocks forward so his erection rubs against Sam's. "More," he whispers, twisting another finger into his hole.

"Yeah?" Sam leans forward, sucking Ryan's left nipple into his mouth while his fingers continue to torment the right. He bites at it, grinding his teeth lightly across the pebbled surface, roughening his touch as Ryan moans his approval, cock jerking against his own.

"Oh god oh god oh god..." It takes a hell of a lot of willpower for Ryan to pull away, but somehow he manages it, reaching down to slick Sam's cock with a layer of lube. Then he takes firm hold of his lover and rises above him, pushing down until the crown breaches his body.

Sam groans, his head going back, eyes heavy-lidded as he watches his lover move over him. "Fuck, yeah," he murmurs, reaching to spread Ryan's cheeks with his hands, unable to keep from touching him. Wanting deeper already.

Ryan moans and shifts restlessly at Sam's touch, working his way down onto his cock. "Fuck, you feel so good," he mutters, breathless, impaling himself even deeper. "God..."

"I know, fuck," Sam groans again, spreading Ryan's cheeks wider and thrusting up into him, mouth going back to his chest, back and forth between his nipples, licking and sucking and biting. "So good..."

With a shout Ryan grabs the back of the couch with both hands, digging his nails in. He rides Sam hard, slamming down onto him again and again, pleasure sizzling through him from Sam's mouth. "So close," he chokes out, hoping his lover will be right there with him.

Sam just sucks harder, biting sharply at the nipple in his mouth, his cock throbbing in Ryan's hole, ready to unload any second.

Shuddering, Ryan comes hard and sprays hot against Sam's belly. He keeps up the pace even then, demanding every drop of response from his lover.

Groaning raggedly, teeth digging even deeper into that nipple, Sam comes and comes, cock pulsing hotly, filling his lover completely.

The rhythm of Ryan's hips grows erratic, then slows. He gasps against Sam's neck, breathing heavily, savoring the feeling of being able to stay right where he is. Totally relaxed and consumed by his lover.

Releasing Ryan's nipple, Sam lays his head back, wrapping his arms around his lover and hugging him close. "You're incredible," he whispers.

"Mm-hmm. Feel that way." Hell, Ryan is damn near delirious, and he can feel it in the lazy way his lips curve into a smile. Like they could stay in this position for hours. "Love the way you fuck me," he murmurs, licking slowly along Sam's throat. "Love the way you bite me..." He searched for years for someone who would actually take him at his word; Sam gives it to him as hard as he needs, and then some.

"Love _you,_ " Sam murmurs, smiling, his cock giving another throb even as it softens inside Ryan. So fucking grateful for the day they met.

[To chapter twenty-five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398025)


End file.
